Chrome/Companion
Chrome '''is a boss who can be recruited as a companion. To recruit Chrome she must be spoken to after completing her Recruitment Quest. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'll let nothing stop me from creating the ultimate zombie." "I will dispel the bad reputation of the Artiste family by creating the ultimate zombie!" "I am part of the great Artiste family. Our skills in the Dark Performance Arts are unmatched!" "Zombies eat a lot. It's hard work preparing food for everyone." "Just you wait, my sister. I'll restore our family to its former glory." "Frederika is the ultimate zombie. I used only the absolute best parts from other corpses!" "Hey, the pudding that I was saving for dessert is gone! All right, which one of you zombies is responsible?!" "Once I get caught up in my research, eating completely slips my mind... And bathing completely slips this dimension." "What's the point of bathing anyway? I don't get it. All it does is take up precious time that could be used for research." "Have you heard the name Kagetsumugi? She's a well-renowned specialist in puppetry. People say her ability in that area surpasses even the Artiste family. I'm sure the stories are exaggerated though. There's no way anyone could surpass the Artiste family when it comes to the Dark Performance Arts!" "You can have this money! In exchange, I get your bodies when you die." Chrome gave you 500G! "It's been so long since I went on a rampage that my tail came off... You can have it if you want." Chrome gave you a Tail! "Want some medicine? In that case, I'll give you some!" Chrome gave you a Drug! "Got any chocolate on you? I have a hankering for sweets right now." Do you want to give some Chocolate? *Yes - "Nomnomnom... Yummy!!" (Chrome's Affinity went up by 20!) *No - "Tch, cheapskate..." "My account's in the red already? Uh... Please invest in the Artiste Fund." Do you want to give 300G? *Yes - "Ho! You catch on quick! When you jerks die, I will turn you into the ultimate zombies!" (Chrome's Affinity went up by 25!) *No - "Tch, cheapskate..." "Oh? You jerks have a skull. I'm a little interested. Will you give it to me?" Do you want to give a Skull? *Yes - "Hohoo! This is a good skull! Now, how should I revive it?" (Chrome's Affinity went up by 30!) *No - "Tch, cheapskate..." "I'm starting to get sick of human zombies. Maybe I should try making a different kind. What do you recommend?" *Bird - "That sounds pretty interesting. I bet it would be difficult to have properly functioning wing on a zombie." (Chrome's Affinity went up by 10!) *Fish - "That reminds me, I gave a fish to those zombies to eat... Ahhh! It's turning into a zombie already!" *Yourself - "That actually sounds kind of intriguing... But wait, no, I better not!" "I'm gonna turn you into a great zombie after you die!" *Yay! - "...What? You're happy about that?" Chrome is a little freaked out! (Chrome's Affinity went down by 5!) *Nooo! - "Mwahaha, your pleas are meaningless! You're going to be my guinea pig, and there's nothing you can do about it!" (Chrome's Affinity went up by 10!) *I'll turn you into a zombie! - "That actually sounds kind of intriguing... But wait, no, I better not!" "Why do you think I strive to create the ultimate zombie?" *You like zombies - "Well, I do like zombies, but I do this because it's up to me to restore my family to its former glory." *To restore your family to its former glory - "That's right. I'm going to make the ultimate zombie, and then show it off to the Monster Lord... But wait, how did you know that?" (Chrome's Affinity went up by 10!) *Because you're too stupid to do anything else - "How rude! I'll have you know I happen to be very smart! I've been the children's arithmetic contest champion 100 years running!" (Chrome's Affinity went down by 5!) "Which of the three Dark Performance Arts do you find most interesting?" *Necromancy - "The zombie arts are indeed the best! You have fine taste!" (Chrome's Affinity went up by 10!) *Medium - "The ghost arts are okay, but they don't leave much room for body experimentation. It's kind of unsatisfying." *Puppetry - "Dolls aren't bad, but they lack the warmth of an actual body. It's a bit unsatisfying." "I haven't had a bath in 5 days now... Not that there's anything wrong with that." *Take a damn bath already! - "Why don't YOU take a bath, you stupid head!" *Yep, nothing wrong with that - "I know, right? Did you know bathing too much is actually bad for your skin?" (Chrome's Affinity went up by 10!) *I haven't had a bath in a month - "Wow, you're worse than a zombie..." (Chrome's Affinity went down by 5!) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Chrome: "Come to think of it, I forgot to eat my rice. The last time I ate was... three days ago?" With Promestein Chrome: "I am Chrome, the researcher of zombies!" Promestein: "I see... That is a surprisingly respectable field. I was expecting it to be mostly quackery." Chrome: "That's rude... I was originally taught by my older sister, and now the techniques of the Artiste family have been passed down to me." Promestein: "Oh, the left and right arms of this zombie have been switched... You seem to be lacking in the fundamentals." With Meia: Chrome: "Oh, it's a mermaid... If you know of a fresh mermaid corpse, be sure to give it to me." Meia: "W-well... Wait, what?!" Chrome: "I'm joking. Kukukuu..." Meia: "What will you give me in exchange for the corpse?" Chrome: ".......!?" Meia: "I'm joking, fufufuu..." With Miyabi: Miyabi: "Chromie, let's play..." Chrome: "I see, playing with dolls? In that case, I'll turn Miyabi into a walking armory!" Sonya: "That's playing too much!" With Zombies: Zombies: "Oww... Chrooome..." Chrome: "Oh, it's you all. How are your bodies doing?" Zombie: "Owie..." Chrome: "Well, you seem in good spirits. All right then, time for your periodic maintenance." Sonya: "(She takes surprisingly good care of them.)" Chrome: "By combining all of your bodies, I'll create a zombie ball!" Sonya: "(She hasn't learned her lesson after all...)" With Frederica: Frederica: "Chrome, brush your teeth properly... Otherwise your teeth will rot someday..." Chrome: "Nag, nag, nag! You're so noisy, Frederica! When my teeth rot, I'll just make new ones!" Frederica: "Did you eat your rice...? Have you taken your bath...? Have you done your homework...?" Chrome: "I'll eat some rice later! I'll take my bath later too! ...Wait, homework?" With Eva: Eva: "Hey, is grave robbing profitable?" Chrome: "Well, I did make a little money from it once... But now I'm forbidden from creating zombies from the bodies." Eva: "So you can't earn any leisure money from it after all..." Chrome: "Honestly, grave robbing requires a horrendous amount of heavy lifting." With Saki: Saki: "Chromie is a succubus too, right? Haven't you thought of trying to attract men by singing and dancing?" Chrome: "I have no interest in that. I look too much like a kid..." Saki: "There are loli idols too. ♪ ...*twinkle*. ✩" Chrome: "...All right then. ✩" With Lily: Chrome: "All right, it's a zombie!" Zombie: "Hungry!" Lily: "This little girl is playing with zombies... I wonder what your parents did to you that made it come to this?" Chrome: "Hey, I'm a lot older than you! I'm five times your age." Lily: "Five times my age? You're 85 years old?!" Chrome: "Why are you taking it so literally...?" With Lisa: Chrome: "Oh, a painting ghost. Something similar showed up in my mansion too." Lisa: "Art is very compatible with ghosts... because one puts one's heart and soul into the painting..." Chrome: "The Artiste family is like that too. We devote our souls to our work." Lisa: "You have an aura of hot pathos... But your appearance is that of a loli..." With Radio: Radio: You sMEll the same as master..." Chrome: "Big sister... Well, I'm in your care, so please look after me!" Radio: "Then I will get to work imMEdiately. The documents that were in your room have all been incineRAted." Chrome: "I'm gonna turn this piece of junk into scrap metal!" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions "Kukuku... This is a trap!" Chrome digs a pit... And clumsily falls into it! Chrome takes damage! "I added a zombie component to create an inmortal tree! Don't worry, it should be gentle in nature." Chrome plants a weird seed into the ground. A weird plant suddenly sprouts and attack the enemy with its vines! Enemy takes damage! "A rare discovery! Wait no, it's my latest invention! An automatic fly swatter machine!" Chrome causes a gigantic explosion! Enemy and Allies takes damage! "Here I go! Awaa!" Chrome trips over nothing! Chrome takes damage! Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Loli Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Haunted Manor